The Two Marksman
by S.S. Chandelier
Summary: The Silver-haired Marksman who chased her Eternals friend has finally reunited with her. However, not all their days are at peace. One day a gigantic monster appeared and threatened her village. What will the two do?


The Two Marksman

*tap tap tap tap tap

A very silent tap that almost cannot be heard moves through the forest, along with a flash of silver.

It makes you think whoever walk like that must be very light, and very cautious at the same time.

Even though the person doing that actually is holding a large and heavy rifle with her, she had done this kind of running numerous times. Uncountable by mere tens or hundreds of times. It was for the sake of chasing someone dear to her.

Even after she finally managed to chase that person dear to her, she kept all the skills she got during her training to get stronger. Of course, if she let up just a little bit, then that person will undoubtedly left her in the dust again.

Before, she was bringing that person dear to her down to her level. Right now, she is working together with her to bring something else down. Something that had disturbed the peace of her village.

*fwooosh! fwooosh!* She can hear arrows being fired from another place. That would most likely be her cherised friend. She can also see some light which definitely came from her friend.

As she reached the place mentioned in the plan, Silva begun loading her gun designed by her little sister Cucouroux with a special bullet made by her little sister Camieux.

She took aim at the target. While the size of the turtle-like creature is immense, she needs to hit an incredibly tiny spot on the creature joints to make the tactics work.

There is no hesitation in her mind. She had trained herself all the time for this. "Bury Bullet" She whispered. *BANG!* A trail of white flew out of her gun into the target. Distracted by the arrows from Tweyen of the Eternals, the creature was too busy to react to Silva's gunshot.

One second afterward, Silva's shot struck the target. The creature roared in agony, its movement slowed down by the bullet. However, instead of weakening, it became enraged.

"Next!" She whispered as she run into another vantage point. Tweyen understood the plan had moved to the next phase. She flew above the forest in order to lure the gigantic creature into a trap laid by Cucouroux. The enraged creature follows Tweyen, whose presence are far more noticeable compared to Silva.

Once more Silva ran through the forest. Through thick bushes and shrubberies, she run in a semi circular path toward her next vantage point. Her stamina are constantly being drained as she have to run without existing paths through the forest. However, it is absolutely necessary to not being found by either the gigantic creature or other monster in the forest.

Tweyen had arrived at the designated trap area, with Cucouroux and Camieux lying in wait ready to trigger the trap. All they need is for Silva to hit another one of the gigantic monster's joint and make it fall in the area with a clearing full of powder kegs.

"A bit... more..." Silva murmured to herself. The next vantage point is up ahead... when a monster suddenly appeared in front of her.

*!* She leaps, using her momentum to spin and hit the monster with a roundhouse kick! As if that roundhouse kick not enough, she spun once more and hit the monster with the stock of her rifle!

As soon as that monster lost consciousness, Silva ran once more into the vantage point. The gigantic creature almost passes by the trap area, and Tweyen is trying her hardest to stop the gigantic creature using Depravity and The Clincher. Cucouroux and Camieux cannot come out until the trap is triggered, so Tweyen must fight the creature alone.

Even though she's an Eternal, her magical arrows are not very effective against this monster's thick shell. While it does do some damage, it is not enough to make the gigantic monster even flinch.

Silva took aim, her eagle eye focuses on the target. Her powers allows her to use her signature Bury Bullet once more without the need of charging it first. She moved the crosshairs slowly, feeling the wind and the creature's movement until she get the right trajectory.

Then, fire.

"Bury Bullet!" *BANG!*

The bullet didn't took a long time to land on the creature's joint. With two of its joint destroyed, the creature fell to the ground, toward the area where the trap had been laid.

"Leave it to me, Silva-nee!" Cucouroux shouts. Her white hair and coat flutters as she shows herself and throws a powder keg into the other keg then shot it.

*BOO-OOM!* An explosion of an enormous scale can be heard throughout the forest, until the nearby village. It explodes right below the falling gigantic turtle creature and broke its outer belly shell, revealing a soft belly underneath.

With the creature paralyzed by the explosion and its weak spot open, Silva, Sorn, Cucouroux and Camieux didn't waste any time and begin shooting as much as they can into the creature's weak spot.

Silva shot several times from her vantage point, while Tweyen rains magical arrows upon the creature. Cucouroux and Camieux shoots with various guns they brought from the gunsmithy. The creature whimpers, its weak spot being exploited by the two marksman and the two assault gunners.

"Some more!" Silva shouts. She loaded another bullet to her trusty rifle and shot at the same point for the fifth time. As she pulled the trigger, the loud *BANG* sound echoes through the forest again.

It is only after five minutes of continuous firing that the gigantic monster finally broke down. Light finally escapes the creature's eyes, and it disappeared into light particles leaving several items.

"So... that's it...?" Tweyen asked as she descent toward the ground. Silva also jumped out of her vantage point to the three who are gathering already.

"I think so... I hope there is no more such trouble around here." Silva expresses her concerns.

"Even so, we can just do this again, right?" Tweyen smiled as she asked Silva.

"That cannot do, Tweyeen-nee! You see, that much powder keg is not cheap!" Cucouroux chastises Tweyen, while Camieux jumped to Cucouroux for a hug.

"But we did it!" Camieux said with such joy in her voice and face.

"Yeah, I think we did. So, let's go back to the village?" Cucouroux asks.

"You two go on ahead. I'll catch up." Silva said.

"Yeah. I'm going to stick here a bit longer too." Tweyen said. Seeing the two of them said similar things, Cucouroux just shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine then, but dinner came soon. Don't stay here too long, Silva-nee, Tweyen-nee."

"Yes, of course. See you later, Cucouroux." Silva waved toward Cucourux who are walking toward the village along with Camieux.

"Issit okaay?" Camieux asked. Cucouroux nodded.

"Yeah, of course. I think the two of them need some time together."

After the two of them left, Silva fell backwards to the ground, landing on her butt.

"*sigh* My stamina still isn't enough..."

"Heee, I thought it is great already. You can run through such distance in such a short time. I think that's amazing." Sorn praised Silva as she sat next to her.

"I'm not as amazing as you though."

"But you manage to bring me down anyway?" Tweyen chuckled as she countered Silva's argument. Silva also chuckled.

"Maybe we should do something like this together at times. Just the two of us..." Silva murmured as she lean toward Tweyen, who in turn lean toward her.

"Yeah, only the two of us would be great... I think we can ask Danchou to do that."

"Danchou would run worried about us if its only the two of us."

"Ahahaha~ you're right. Well, it should be fine as long as it ends like this, right."

The two of them leans on each other, looking at the afternoon golden sky on the clearing circled by trees of the forest.

"Thank you for being here for me, Silva." Sorn whispered.

"I'll be here as long as you want. That's why I chase after you." Silva replied.

In the end, the two of them... got scolded by Cucouroux for taking too long and making the dinner go cold.

-End


End file.
